Finally Home
by moonangel3
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by the Inners and Mamo-baka and goes away. And what is did usagi has a brother?!!
1. Default Chapter

An: He everybody! I desided to stop writing 'Letting go of the past' cause I have a serieus case of writes block and I can't write till I can get some insperation for that story. Well let's start with this story and I really hope that you'll al find this a good story.  
  
Disclaimers: As usual non of the characters are mine no mather how hard I wish it to be. They belong to great people who I unfortunly don't know. I can't even remember there names right now so I'll stop.:-)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally Home  
  
prologue  
  
by: moonangel  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In a bedroom a lone girl stood at her window looking at the moon thinking about her friends and live.  
  
' Isn't it funny how you al thought to have fooled me while in truth it is I who fooled you all. Do you know what kind of people I hate the most, people who pretend to be you're friend and then to stab you in you're back. Al you thought that I was a ditz, klutz a meatball head with no I.Q. But did any of you really try to know me or to help me? Did you all trully believed that I was a ditz and a klutz with no hope of improvement? I don't pig out nor do I wail everytime something goes wrong. For I am Serenity Usagi Raberra Winner twin to Quatre Raberra Winner. I'm trained as a pilot for Gundam Cosmos, codenam: 'MOON', pilot 6. I have nothing left in this world and I long to see my family and friends again. I hope that all of you will have a beautifull future but I won't be in that future. So here by I say my goodbye for our paths won't cross again.'  
  
And with a flash of light Usagi was gone leaving a empty room and a sad household knowing that they probaly won't see her again.  
  
' here by I say my goodbye for our paths won't cross again.'  
  
All the Inners and Mamoru heard in there heads and they knew that they had lost the light of there life's.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An: I hope that it's good. I know that this is short but this is just the prologue. Please don't flame if have some spell faults cause Englisch isn't my native tone plus I'm writng this on a real old computer and it doesn't has spellcontrol.  
  
If you want more chapters please review and tell me that or I'll stop writing the story. 


	2. Finally Home chapter1

An: Hé everyone thanks for the reviews they were really nice. I want to know what you all really want to have in the fic so please review and let me know.(  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing (* sniff, sniff, I WANT hero and DOU! *) nor Sailormoon so don't remind me of that little detail oké.(  
  
Finally Home  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Al the G-boys were at a mansion of Quatre when they saw a bright light come from outside and they ran outside to find out what it was. When they where outside they saw what they could describe as a goddess and were speechless.  
  
Usagi wore a silver dress that went down to her ankles it had a low V-neck and it was of the shoulders. Her hair was now completely silver as were her eyes and her hair was in hart shaped odongos. She had her crescent moon on her forehead with an eight-pointed star over it.  
  
' I see that you haven't changed a bit Quatre, now tell me who are those friends of yours,' Usagi said.  
  
' Um, miss, how do you know my name and who are you,' Quatre asked.  
  
Quatre knew he had said something wrong cause al the light in Usagi's eyes disappeared and became dull.  
  
' He doesn't remember me.' Usagi thought and she could feel tears sliding down her face.  
  
' Hmph, weak onna,' Wufei grumbled.  
  
' You don't remember me, I know I've been gone for a long time but how did you forget me,' Usagi asked.  
  
' Listen babe, how do you know Q-man over here and why is he supposed to remember you,' Dou said.  
  
' Iie, Iie, this isn't happening he has to remember me,' Usagi thought falling on her knees and began to cry.  
  
' I, I'm sorry miss but I really don't know you, I have never met you before.'  
  
' Don't I remember you of someone then Quatre?'  
  
' Well, you do remember me of someone I was really fond of when I was younger. She was always happy, she could bring sunshine to everyone and hated to see anybody sad but you can't be her she died six years ago and besides she had blond hair that looked gold were even the sun would be jealous of and cerulean blue eyes. She died in a fire in one of the mansions.  
  
' I'm sorry Quatre for leaving you and father al those years.'  
  
' No, you can't be her they said you were dead. Father and I searched for you everywhere and we couldn't find little Usa.'  
  
' I am Usagi, Quatre you have to believe me!'  
  
Alright if you say that you're Usagi what happened the day of the fire then, Quatre asked still not believing she was Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked at the G-boys and then at Quatre.  
  
They can hear it too,' Quatre said.  
  
' Let's sit down cause it's a real long story.'  
  
The went to the living room and took a seat. Usagi took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to tell her story.  
  
' Well, it was April the 6 and father was planning to go to L3 for a business and wanted to take Quatre with him since he was already 10 and he would inherit the company but because Quatre and I refused to be separated father took me too. When we arrived and went to one of the mansions on L3 father put me in one of the playrooms.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
' Bye, princess we'll come back over 2 hours.'  
  
' But daddy why can't I come too?'  
  
' Because it will be boring and besides you can play here so be a good girl and stay here.'  
  
' Oké daddy but only because you said so. You will come back to me with Q- tra and play with me won't you daddy?'  
  
' Yes, Usa but know Quatre and daddy have to go to the boring men with the yucky suits.'  
  
' Bye, daddy, Q-tra and remember you promised me!'  
  
' Bye, princess and I won't forget.'  
  
* end flashback *  
  
' I played in the room for about an hour when I heard someone screaming and I smelled something burning.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
' Fire there is a fire call the fireman.'  
  
' What's going on why is he yelling?'  
  
' Should I go and look but daddy said that I had to wait here till he and Q- tra comes back.'  
  
* end flashback *  
  
' So I stayed in that room just as father told me and by the time I knew something was really wrong it was to late I couldn't go anywhere anymore.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
An: aren't I evil. So what happens next, who saved our precious Usagi why is she here what did the Inners and Mamo-baka do to her. Will Quatre believe her or will he think she is lying.  
  
Till next time people and please review! Ja Ne. ( 


End file.
